A Day To Remember
by Nitro The Hedgehog
Summary: A Romance/Tragedy Fanfiction. Rated M for Mature Content (Edited)
1. Chapter 1: The Memories Return

**Hey guys, its me Nitro! And this is my first story of my Sonic Mini-Series! Sorry its late.**

**Sonic: About Time. This should be fun.**

**Me: It will, but not this one.**

**Amy: Why not?**

**Me: Because this story is kinda sad. You do know what yesterday wass right?**

**Amy: Yeah, it was September 11****th**** 20-oh my gosh.**

**Me: Exactly, anyways who wants to do the disclaimer? 1 2 3 NOT IT**

**Everyone: NOT IT!**

**Amy: Huh? Well damn. Nitro doesn't own me or any of the other characters in this series. They all belong to SEGA.**

**Me: Amy I didn't know you swore? Anyways enjoy. By the way this takes place about a year after Shadow and Tikal married.**

Chapter 1

The Memorial

It was a cold Tuesday morning on Mobius. Sonic is standing outside his house. He has a dark blue sweater on and was just outside getting some fresh air.

"Ah, there's nothing like a fresh morning breeze to clear your senses.," he said

Sonic locked the door to his house and took off toward Tails' house. It doesn't take him very long even though his house is on the very edge of Emerald Hill. In less than ten seconds, Sonic is upon the doorstep. He gives the door a good rap, but no one answers. He peeps through a window. All the lights were off, and there were no noises coming from his workshop.

"Hm, either he's asleep or he's out running some errand or something," thought Sonic.

Sonic goes off to his daily run around Mobius. Meanwhile, over by Cream's house, Tails was being comforted by Cream and her mom Vanillla.

"Its okay Tails," said Cream."It wasn't your fault".

"Yes it waaaaaaas," blubbered the kitsune."I should have never asked my cousin to go to the World Trade Center"

"Nonsense," said Vanilla. "You shouldn't regret things that weren't your fault. Instead they should be your inspirations. It just reminds you that you can't rely on everyone to solve your problems".

Tails got up and headed toward the front door.

"You know what?," he said."You're right".

And with that Tails went out the door and headed home. But those wise words that Vanilla said didn't last very long. Soon as he got home he started writing a "suicide letter". It went something like this….

Dear Cream,

I just can't take it anymore. All the stress is eating me alive. It feels like if I stay any longer, I'll go insane. My life is not worth living. The world would probably be better without me…..

-Goodbye

Meanwhile, over by Amy's, Amy was making preparations for the memorial. She was frantically getting everything ready and whatnot. Then there was a knock at the door. It happened to be Sonic, who had just gotten back from his morning run.

"Oh hey Sonic," said Amy." I'm kinda busy right now. If you're hungry there's some food in the kitchen."

"Okay," replied Sonic.

Sonic went into the kitchen and started to fix himself a sandwich. Then he heard something he knew all too well.

"WADDYA MEAN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE IT!"

Sonic quickly climbed out of a window and made a run for it.

"Phew, that was close," said Sonic.

**Me: And that's chapter one.**

**Amy: Wow**

**Sonic: That was interesting…..**

**Shadow: When am I coming in?**

**Me: Most likely in chapter 2, chapter 3 at the latest. Until then c-**

**Tails: Wait!**

**Me: What?!**

**Tails: Why did you choose me to try and commit sucide?**

**Me: Because- wait I don't want to spoil it for everyone. But I'll say this, Cream gives you a moment you will never forget.**

**Tails: Okay?...**

**Me: Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Suicidal Kitsuine

**Me: Hey guys I'm back. Sorry its so late, I've been juggling other things beside this.**

**Sonic: ITS ABOUT FUCKING TIME!**

**Me: Well I already have chapters 1-3 written down. They just need to be typed and posted.**

**Amy: Talk about being prepared…**

**Sonic: So are you working on any other storied besides this one?**

**Me: As a matter of fact I am. It is a Sonic/Bleach/DragonBall Z crossover.**

**Sonic: Sounds like an interesting spinoff.**

**Me: Really? I guess I should start working on them sometime. Until then…..NOT IT!**

**Everyone: NOT IT!**

**Shadow: NOT-SON OF A- *sighs* Nitro does not own any of the characters in this so called "Mini-Series". We are all owned by SEGA/Sonic Team.**

**Me: And to add to that, the backstory of this Mini-Series was made by AutoKnight 01 or AK as he is called. HE made up the stories which are similar to mine. So the credit goes to him, I merely just stretched it into my liking. So enjoy.**

Chapter 2

The Suicidal Kitsuine

Sonic had just gotten away from the wrath of Amy and was heading home when his phone rang.

"Sonic here," he answered. "Oh hey Silver, what?, right now?, okay I'll be right over."

Sonic kicks it into fourth gear and hightails it to Silver's house. He arrives there in less than three seconds. Silver and Blaze are outside and BOY, did they look worried.

"So what's the problem?," asked Sonic.

"We got a call from Cream saying that Tails ran away," said Blaze.

"Say whaaaaaaaaat!," exclaimed Sonic.

"He also had a "suicide letter", added Silver. Silver shows Sonic the letter and he is in shock.

"This isn't like him," he said. "Tails would never write something like this. We have to find him".

Sonic took off and told everyone else but Amy about Tails' disappearance. There was a HUGE search party. They started to look all over Emerald Hill. The only person that was not with the group was Cream. She was looking for Tails on her own. Even though she didn't know exactly where Tails was, she had a hunch he would be on the beach. So she headed to Emerald Coast. There she found Tails trying to drown himself.

"Tails , Stop!," she shrieked. "Please, you can't end your life like this!"

"What's the point…..," replied Tails. "The pain's too much for me to handle…."

"No! You can't end your life like this!," said Cream. "There's more to life than this! You can't just give up after you had a run in with fate! Look everyone that we know is looking for you now. They care for you. I care for you. Over the years I haven't had the courage to say that I liked-no loved you. I thought that you still weren't over Cosmo yet. But I am admitting it now. So you can't just admit defeat and throw it all away like that. Come on, I'll take you home"

Cream takes Tails' hand and brings him home. They rest up on the couch and watched a little TV. Cream snuggles closer to Tails. He begins to feel a little anxious.

"Um Cream?," he asked. "What-are-you-doing?"

"Oh nothing…..," Cream replied while rubbing his chest and further down…."In the meantime….let's just have some "fun , no stress….okay?"

"B-but what would your mom say?," Tails asked nervously. "What would-"

Cream cut him off with a kiss on the lips. She forcibly made out with him until he gave in. They sat on the couch, touching each other everywhere. Meanwhile, back over at another part of Emerald Hill, Sonic and the others were searching high and low for tails. Sonic, Blaze, Shadow, Tikal, and the Chaotix[excluding Charmy] searched on the ground, while Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Charmy searched from the air. But they still could not find Tails.

"Dammit! Where is he?!," Sonic said worriedly.

"I'm not picking up anything on my radar," said Shadow. "It could be possible that he's already-"

"NO! I won't believe that!," exclaimed Sonic. " I know that he's out there, somewhere. We just have to look harder."

Sonic and the others continue to search for Tails. Back at his house Tails and Cream were still making love to each other. She takes off her shirt and lets him play with her breasts. Then her phone rang. It was Sonic who was calling.

"Yes?," Cream answered cautiously.

"Did you find Tails yet?," he asked. Cream looks at Tails who whispers something into her ear. She smiles and turns back to the phone.

"No but I'll keep looking," Cream finally answered.

Cream hangs up the phone and smiles at Tails. He smiles back. They continue doing what they were doing before.

**Me: And there goes Chapter 2! I know it was short, I'm fusing chapters 3-4 together to make it longer.**

**Sonic: Cool**

**Tails: Now I see what you meant by handijob…where did you get that from anyway?**

**Me: You really wanna know?**

**Tails: Yeah…..**

**Me: I thought about it while watching a porn flick….**

**Everyone: 0_o**

**Me: ._. *sweatdrop* Anyhow see you in Chapter 3!**


	3. Author's Note

Authors Note:vI havent been working on the A Day To Remember Fanfic because I seemed to have misplaced my notebook where all my chapters have already been written. So until then this story is postponed until further notice...


End file.
